


That Sinking Feeling

by SonjaJade



Series: The Rook and the Bluebird [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Sometimes events happen that are completely harmless in the grand scheme of things, but to one person, the sight of that single happening can ruin it all.





	

“Thanks, have a great evening!”  
  
The sales girl cheerfully waves as you take the bag of candies.  You exit the shop into the brisk autumn air and look across the street to see if you can read the sign at the local tavern, just to see what drinks are on special (even though you know you’ll never go, at least not alone).  And that’s when your breath catches in your chest.  
  
Out of the tavern walks Maria, the dark headed goddess of your dreams and ruler of your fantasies, but she’s with someone.  You recognize him immediately from around HQ- the fat lieutenant that’s one of Mustang’s loyal dogs.  And the longer you watch them, the more your plans for the future crumble to dust.  
  
He’s holding her hand like they’ve been lovers for years.  
  
She closes her eyes as she kisses him, like she’s relishing the taste of his lips like a fine wine.  
  
You watch as that Braeda’s hand releases her fingers and moves to her hip, and the way she giggles in response lets you know that there’s absolutely no way she’ll ever see you as anything other than a friend.  Only when they’re out of sight do you start breathing again.  
  
The whole way home you try to tell yourself that there has to be some kind of mixup, that the woman you saw _had_ to have been someone else…  
  
But you know the sound of that giggle, and it haunts you in your sleep.


End file.
